1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally in the art, image-forming apparatuses consist of a photosensitive drum having a rotating shaft charged by a charging device. Thus, electronically grounding of the rotating shaft of the photosensitive drum is required.